The invention relates to an adapter for connecting two signal transmission lines, each line terminating in multiple connectors, i.e., pins or jacks (sockets) (see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,328). The adapter has two sets of connectors, each set being connectable with one of the transmission lines. The connectors may comprise pins or jacks. Thus, the adapter can comprise a set of pins and a set of jacks, or two sets of pins or two sets of jacks. The adapter also includes a planar filter disposed in an at least-partially shielded housing whereby the signal transmission lines transmit digitized electronic signals. The planar filter has a number of capacitors with signal electrodes corresponding to the number of signal transmission lines and a common ground electrode, both separated by a dielectric insulator, whereby the ground electrode, at least in the form of a strip, is placed on one side of the planar filter and whereby each of the signal electrodes has a contact surface for connection to the corresponding signal transmission line.
Such adapters are used in the connection of signal transmission lines for digitized electronic signals, whereby the adapters have connectors of the above-described types that makes possible a continuous connection of two signal transmission lines with opposite (inverted) plug-in connectors. The planar filters, which are well known, make interference-free transmission possible through the individual signal transmission lines filtered through a C-link. Such interference suppressors guarantee a high shielding effect of the adapter so that interference from the outside is suppressed and does not negate filtering. All-metal housings made from die-cast zinc are well known for this purpose, which need a considerable housing thickness to reach a sufficient screening effect because of the relative low conductivity of zinc alloy. Thereby all-metal housings have a higher weight and because of this relatively high weight, considerable forces must be taken into consideration should such all-metal housing be used in rockets, for example.
Therefore it is the task of the invention to develop a similar-type adapter whereby the adapter is of lighter weight and which may be manufactured more easily and economically and is operationally safe as well.